REGRETS
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1shoot] / Orang bilang 'Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat'. Dan hal itu memang benar. Terbukti nyata. Inilah yang Hinata rasakan. Penyesalan yang menorehkan sebuah luka mendalam di dalam hatinya. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Sasuke x Hinata x Pain**

**.**

**GENRE : Mystery, Angst, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Regrets © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Orang bilang _'Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat'_. Dan hal itu memang benar. Terbukti nyata. Inilah yang Hinata rasakan. Penyesalan yang menorehkan sebuah luka mendalam di dalam hatinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X**

**X**

**REGRETS**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**X**

**X**

* * *

**Someone's POV**

Ia sama sekali tak menatapku, bahkan seolah tak menganggap keberadaanku yang begitu dekat dengannya. Aku tahu kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat kali ini begitu berat. Jadi pantas jika ia akan marah dan mungkin tak akan memaafkanku. Tapi aku mohon, jangan diamkan dan acuhkan aku seperti ini! Lebih baik kau marahi aku. Lebih baik kau caci-maki aku. Keluarkan semua amarah serta kekecewaanmu padaku dengan cara apapun yang kau inginkan, asalkan jangan hanya diam. Aku sungguh tak bisa jika harus menerima sikap dinginmu ini. Maafkanlah aku! Maafkanlah kesalahanku!

Tunggu dulu!

Jangan menangis!

Aku tak bisa melihat dirimu mengeluarkan air mata lagi, apalagi jika dikarenakan olehku sendiri. Bukankah kau telah berjanji tak akan menangis lagi? Lantas mengapa kini kau mengingkarinya? Ah bodohnya aku berpikir seperti ini. Justru akupun telah mengingkari janjiku bukan? Seharusnya aku tak lagi membuatmu sedih. Seharusnya aku tak lagi membuatmu kecewa. Tapi yang kulakukan malah sebaliknya. Maafkan aku! Maafkanlah kebodohanku!

"Hinata … Maafkanlah aku!" Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku untuk memecah keheningan dan kebekuan yang ada di sekitar kami.

"Kau tega melakukan semua ini padaku." Gumamnya di tengah isak tangis yang memilukan—membuat hatiku berjengit sakit.

Aku tahu itu. Makanya aku sangat bersalah dan meminta maaf padamu meski kau terus mengacuhkanku. Tak mempedulikan keberadaanku yang jelas sedang berdiri dihadapanmu.

"Maaf." Kembali kuucapkan kata penyesalan. Menundukkan kepalaku dalam, tak berani menatap wajahmu yang membuat rasa sakit di dalam dadaku semakin kentara.

Semilir angin malam menyapu lembut seluruh tubuhku juga tubuh kurusmu yang hanya terbalut dress tipis selutut tanpa lengan. Langit begitu kelam nan hitam tanpa adanya bintang yang biasanya menghiasi malam. Sang bulan pun seperti enggan menampakkan diri. Awan hitam menutupinya sehingga bumi tak mendapatkan cahaya terang darinya.

Ah kenapa aku merasa alam pun ikut bermuram durja seakan merasakan apa yang sedang kami rasakan saat ini?

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Tangisannya semakin memilukan saja. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seakan menyembunyikan kesedihan serta kepiluan yang sedang ia rasakan.

Aku tak kuat lagi mendengarnya. Aku tak kuat lagi melihatnya begini. Sudah cukup jangan menangis lagi! Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti menangis? Apa jika aku merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku ia tak akan menamparku? Sungguh, aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Berbisik pelan dan penuh ketulusan tepat di telinganya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. Dan betapa aku menyesal karena telah membuatnya menangis. Tapi itu bukan karena kehendakku. Sesuatu hal diluar dugaan telah terjadi, sehingga membuat rencana yang kubuat semuanya gagal total.

Kau kecewa dan menangis. Dan aku sangat menyesal dan bersedih.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hinata!" Aku mencoba mengulurkan sebelah tanganku untuk menyentuhnya. "Percayalah! Semua yang kau lihat dan dengar tadi hanyalah salah paham." Ujarku lagi begitu lirih.

"Hinata …" Suara seseorang menginterupsi, membuatku menoleh kearah asal suara dan terpaksa menarik kembali tanganku yang sedikit lagi akan menyentuh bahunya.

Kini kedua mataku dapat menangkap siluet sosok seseorang yang berlari mendekat kearah kami dengan nafas terengah-engah. Semakin lama semakin dekat sehingga kornea mataku dapat dengan jelas mengenali siapa orang tersebut. Aku mengenalnya. Bahkan Hinata pun mengenalnya. Kami bertiga saling mengenal, karena kami adalah sahabat lama. Sahabat sedari kecil, mulai dari usia 7 tahun hingga kini usia kami telah mencapai 22 tahun.

Waktu yang cukup lama bukan? Jalinan persahabatan kami begitu kuat dan dalam. Rasa solidaritas yang tertanam semakin mengikat kami. Apalagi sejak bersekolah di SD, SMP, SMA, hingga perguruan tinggi kami selalu bersama-sama. Entah takdir atau memang kamilah yang tak ingin berpisah, sehingga selalu memilih sekolah yang sama. Dan Tuhan mendukung keinginan kami dengan selalu meluluskan testing yang dijalani, sehingga kami dapat diterima di sekolah yang diinginkan.

**DEGG**

Hatiku tiba-tiba merasa sakit, bahkan melebihi ditusuk seribu jarum sekalipun. Dadaku terasa sesak. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa ketika melihat wajahnya dari dekat membuat perasaanku jadi begini? Apalagi ketika ia menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, membelai kepala Hinata penuh kasih sayang—membuatku semakin gusar dan gelisah tak menentu.

"Kita pulang." Ujarnya lembut seraya menggiring Hinata pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Siapapun bisakah jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Ketika melihat wajah serta sorot matanya, tak lupa sebuah seringai aneh yang muncul di bibirnya membuatku tak nyaman. Berbagai rasa kini berkecamuk di dalam hatiku.

Benci. Kecewa. Terluka. Dan dendam.

Kenapa aku merasakan semua hal itu ketika melihatnya?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Arghh … Kini kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Seakan akan meledak saat ini juga. Mereka masih tak bergeming dan tak peduli dengan keberadaanku disini. Kenapa? Hinata, apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Apakah kau benar-benar marah padaku dan tak ingin memaafkanku lagi?

Dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Aku tak mengerti dimana kini aku berada.

Yang kurasakan hanyalah dingin, hampa, dan sepi.

Kini aku hanyalah seorang diri di tempat yang asing ini.

**POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat ragu ketika akan memasuki toko perhiasan yang berada dihadapannya. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas berusaha membuang keraguan yang mendera. Setelah cukup mendapatkan keyakinan, ia perlahan melangkahkan kedua kaki lenjangnya untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

"Selamat siang Tuan! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujar seorang pelayan wanita di toko tersebut begitu ramah dengan senyum manis yang mengembang—menyambut kedatangannya.

"Siang. Iya, aku perlu bantuanmu untuk memilihkan sebuah cincin yang cocok bagi seorang gadis yang lemah lembut dan sederhana. Aku ingin melamarnya hari ini." Tukas lelaki itu langsung ke pokok persoalan. Karena memang ia bukanlah tife orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

Waktu adalah uang. Itu prinsipnya.

"Oh, baik Tuan dengan senang hati saya akan membantu anda." Pelayan itupun segera menggunakan penglihatan matanya dengan teliti dan seksama, menelusuri setiap cincin yang terpajang di etalase toko. Mencari cincin yang cocok seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh pelanggannya tersebut.

"Ini dia." Seru pelayan itu terlihat bahagia karena apa yang dicarinya telah ditemukan. "Saya yakin cincin ini akan sangat cocok melingkar di jarinya. Dan saya juga yakin kekasih anda akan menyukainya." Ujarnya sembari memberikan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih dengan desain sederhana tapi nampak elegan.

"Terimakasih. Aku ambil yang ini." Lelaki itu langsung mengambil keputusan tanpa pertimbangan terlebih dahulu.

"Baik. Saya akan segera membungkusnya."

"Iya."

"Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Dan anda serta kekasih anda akan hidup bahagia setelahnya."

"Kuharap begitu."

Transaksi pun selesai. Lelaki itu berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh darisana. Sebuah senyum tipis tapi menawan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kemudian ia bergumam sebelum melajukan mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat: "Kuharap kau akan menerimanya, Hinata."

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

**Drrttt**

**Drrttt**

**Drrttt**

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia segera membuka pesan tersebut dengan wajah berbinar-binar disertai senyuman kebahagiaan setelah membaca isi pesan itu.

"Kyaaa … Aku senang sekali." Gadis itu berteriak kegirangan sembari melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidurnya. "Kejutan apa yang akan ia berikan padaku ya? Hm, aku jadi tak sabar." Ia memeluk serta mencium boneka panda berukuran besar pemberian orang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Ah aku harus segera bersiap-siap." Ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**KRIETT**

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Menampakkan sosok lelaki yang begitu gagah dan tampan dengan balutan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dipadu celana jeans biru. Dilihat dari penampilannya, ia seperti seorang berandal nakal dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya.

"Hm …" Ia bergumam ketika mendengar suara gemercik air di kamar mandi yang menandakan bahwa ada seseorang di dalam sana. Perlahan ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, memejamkan mata untuk melepas penat.

**10 menit berlalu.**

"Pain …" Pekik gadis berambut indigo—Hinata, begitu terkejut mendapati seorang lelaki berambut orange yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur miliknya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Pain itu membuka mata seraya mengalihkan pandangan kearah suara dimana Hinata sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya.

**GLEKK**

Pain menelan ludahnya. Berusaha mengendalikan libido yang mulai naik karena melihat pemandangan menggoda dihadapannya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata, masih mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar meski di dalam dirinya sedang terjadi gejolak hebat.

"Hey! Sedang apa kau di kamarku? Cepat keluar sana!" Usir Hinata.

"Tck, bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku datang kemari? Lupa?" Ujar Pain retoris tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Hinata menepuk dahinya sendiri mengingat bahwa memang ialah yang menyuruh Pain datang. Ia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil sebuah pakaian kemudian kembali masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa berkata apapun.

"Pain, aku akan pergi keluar sekarang. Kita bisa mengerjakan tugasnya setelah aku pulang saja ya." Ujar Hinata setelah kembali ke kamar dengan penampilan berbeda seperti sebelumnya. Kini tubuh indahnya terbalut dress violet selutut dengan hiasan pita berukuran besar di dadanya.

Hinata memakai jepit kupu-kupu di sela-sela rambutnya, menambah kesan manis. Tak lupa sebuah tas selempang berukuran kecil yang ada di bahu kanannya. Kini ia telah siap untuk pergi menemui sang pujaan hati.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Pain datar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sembari menatap Hinata lekat.

"Sasuke mengajakku bertemu. Aku pergi dulu._ Jaaaa_ …" Hinata berlari keluar kamar setelah mengambil ponselnya terlebih dahulu.

Pain menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dengan gigi gemertuk seakan amarah sedang menguasai dirinya, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama—datar.

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

"Ada apa? Tumben kau menghubungiku."

"Hm, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Tck, kau pikir aku budakmu? Aku tidak mau."

"Yakin kau tidak mau? Padahal ini akan memberikan keuntungan bagimu juga."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita bekerjasama, dan kita akan mendapatkan masing-masing apa yang diinginkan selama ini."

"Aku tak mengerti. Jelaskan secara rinci!"

"Baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan semua yang kutahu dan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dengarkan baik-baik! Dan jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan nanti."

"Tck, berisik! Cepat jelaskan saja!"

"Hm. Jadi begini….."

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

"Apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu terlebih dahulu?" Tanya seorang pelayan pada tamu satu-satunya yang berada di restoran itu. Atau lebih tepatnya ialah yang telah memesan restoran itu khusus untuk malam ini, sehingga tak ada tamu lain yang datang kesana.

"Nanti saja." Ujar lelaki bermata kelam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Hn."

Pelayan itu meninggalkan si lelaki kembali seorang diri. Bibir tipisnya terangkat mengembangkan sebuah senyuman ketika memandangi kotak beludru merah yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Ia merasa gugup dan takut menghadapi momen ini. Tapi tekadnya telah bulat. Ia akan melamar gadis itu, memintanya untuk terus berada disampingnya hingga maut yang memisahkan mereka.

"Sasuke …" Suara lembut seorang gadis memanggil namanya.

Senyuman di wajah tampan lelaki bernama Sasuke itu menghilang seketika saat melihat siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya ternyata bukan gadis yang ia tunggu. Gadis yang kini berdiri dihadapannya bukanlah bersurai indigo melainkan merah muda, irishnya bukan lavender melainkan emerald. Ia Sakura bukan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Sikapmu masih saja dingin seperti biasa." Ujar Sakura santai seraya duduk disamping Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pergi darisini dan jangan ganggu aku!" Ujar Sasuke ketus secara terang-terangan mengusir gadis itu.

"Tidak, sebelum aku bicara denganmu."

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sasuke …" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke begitu erat. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku rela melakukan apapun demi kau. Asal kau bersedia menerimaku. Aku mohon—"

"CUKUP!" Bentak Sasuke seraya menghempaskan tangan Sakura dengan kasar. "Aku sudah tak ingin membicarakan ini lagi. Pergilah! Sebelum aku mengusirmu secara paksa." Ujarnya lagi bernada tajam—berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

**BRUKK**

Mata Sasuke sedikit membulat ketika melihat Sakura bersimpuh dihadapannya sembari memeluk kedua kakinya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Berdiri dan segeralah pergi!" Ujar Sasuke lebih dingin—bahkan sedikitpun ia tak merasa tersentuh dengan perlakuan Sakura tersebut.

"Sasuke kau harus bertanggungjawab." Ujar Sakura dengan nada yang cukup keras membuat semua pelayan yang ada disana melemparkan pandangan kearah mereka berdua.

"Apa maks—"

"AKU HAMIL. Dan semua ini karena kau. Anak ini adalah anakmu, Sasuke." Tutur Sakura sembari menangis terisak.

"Dasar perempuan gila! Berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh." Kini suara Sasuke meninggi pertanda ia sangat marah.

"Aku mohon padamu. Ini anakmu, dan kau harus—"

"CUKUP SAKURA!" Bentak Sasuke penuh amarah sembari mendorong Sakura sehingga terhempas ke lantai yang dingin nan keras. "Menyentuhmu pun aku tak pernah. Bagaimana bisa kau hamil anakku hah? Benar-benar gila."

"Sasuke …"

Sakura dan Sasuke melemparkan pandangan kearah suara berasal. Diambang pintu masuk restoran berdirilah Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata yang deras membasahi wajah putihnya. Ia telah cukup lama berdiri disana, mendengar dan melihat semua yang terjadi. Hatinya begitu sakit dan terluka menyaksikan hal tersebut. Ia menatap nanar kearah mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu tanpa peduli teriakkan Sasuke yang mencoba menghentikkannya.

"Tck, sial." Sasuke bergegas mengejar Hinata tak peduli apapun lagi. Yang ingin ia lakukan kini adalah menangkap gadis itu, berbicara dengannya dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Karena kesalahpahaman dapat menghancurkan segalanya—termasuk hubungan mereka.

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

Ia terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya semakin cepat dan menjauh. Air mata semakin menyeruak keluar membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya begitu mendalam dan tak tertahankan, membuat ia ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Tapi ia berusaha kuat dan bertahan. Yang ingin ia lakukan kini hanyalah berlari dan terus berlari.

**BRUKK**

Hinata terhempas ke belakang karena menabrak sesuatu yang besar dan tinggi. Lebih tepatnya ia telah menabrak seseorang.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Isak tangis Hinata masih terdengar. Ia tak berniat bangkit dari posisinya yang masih terduduk diatas aspal dingin.

"Hinata …" Suara aritone seseorang memanggilnya.

"….."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya orang itu sembari berjongkok dihadapan Hinata. Menyentuh wajahnya agar tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Pe-Pain …" Ujar Hinata menyebutkan nama orang itu. Tanpa diduga ia segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Pain—membuat tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ke belakang karena dorongan yang cukup kuat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Sasuke? Bukankah kalian akan bertemu?" Pain meluncurinya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"….." Hinata hanya menangis tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Pain.

"Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku antar kau pulang, bagaimana?" Tawar Pain diikuti anggukan setuju dari Hinata.

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

"Ayolah Hinata! Angkat telepon dariku!" Ujar Sasuke gusar. "Arghh … Sial!" Umpatnya kasar sembari meremas rambut ravennya frustasi.

Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi Hinata, sekalipun tak mendapatkan respon. Ia tak menyerah. Kali ini ia mencoba menghubungi Pain—sahabatnya. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa kini Hinata sedang bersama Pain.

Telepon tersambung.

Pain mengangkatnya, "Hallo."

"Pain, apa Hinata sedang bersamamu? Terjadi masalah tadi. Ia salah paham mengenai sesuatu, aku berniat menjelaskan semuanya tapi ia malah pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkanku terlebih dahulu. Jika ia sedang bersamamu, aku minta bawa ia pulang. Aku akan kesana dan menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar dengan nada khawatir dan tak sabar.

Hening.

Tak ada respon.

"Pain, kau mendengarku?" Ujar Sasuke memastikan.

"Hm."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa Hinata ada bersamamu? Apa ia—"

"Sasuke …" Pain menyela ucapan Sasuke. "Lebih baik kau lepaskan Hinata. Ia telah banyak mengeluarkan air mata karenamu. Ia telah banyak merasakan kesedihan dan kekecewaan selama bersamamu. Kau ingat ucapanku waktu itu bukan?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Pe-Pain, apa maks—"

"Aku yakin kau masih mengingatnya. Atau perlu kukatakan sekali lagi? Baik akan kukatakan lagi. Aku mengalah dan menyerahkan Hinata padamu, tapi jika kau tak membuat Hinata bahagia ketika bersamamu maka aku akan mengambilnya dari tanganmu, baik kau suka atau tidak. Dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi."

**DEGG**

Ucapan Pain menohok hati Sasuke. Ya, jelas ia mengingat hal itu. Kini ia terdiam, tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Maaf Sasuke. Kali ini aku tak ingin mengalah lagi padamu."

**TUTT**

**TUTT**

**TUTT**

Sambungan telepon berakhir. Pain telah memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak.

"Tck, sial! Brengsek! Kurang ajar! Arghhhh ….." Teriak Sasuke penuh amarah dan frustasi. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata karena amarah dan perasaannya yang sedang kacau.

**BRAKK**

**JGEERR**

**JDUAKK**

Mobil jaguar hitam milik Sasuke menghantam pembatas jalan setelah sebelumnya ia berusaha menghindari sebuah mobil lain yang hampir ditabraknya. Naas bagi Sasuke, karena pembatas jalan yang hancur membuat mobilnya terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang curam dan terjal.

**DUARR**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang begitu keras. Berasal dari mobil Sasuke yang telah hancur tak berbentuk beserta dirinya yang masih berada di dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

Cahaya.

Begitu terang.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Sedikit menyipit karena sinar mentari pagi membuatku terganggu. Aku merasa lemas dan tak bertenaga. Tubuhku seakan mati rasa, hatiku seakan hampa dan terluka. Sekelebat kejadian semalam mulai muncul di dalam kepalaku. Membuat tetesan-tetesan bening kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku.

Ah kenapa aku harus menangis lagi? Tak cukupkah setelah semalaman tadi aku mengeluarkan air mata karena lelaki itu? Sudah cukup, Hinata! Jangan pernah kau keluarkan air matamu yang berharga demi lelaki itu. Ia telah banyak membuatku kecewa, terluka, dan sedih. Tapi ia juga banyak membuatku tertawa bahagia secara bersamaan.

Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Haruskah aku bertahan ataukah menyerah?

Aku masih mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi akupun lelah jika terus-menerus diperlakukan seperti ini. Ditarik ulur tanpa henti setiap waktu. Kadang ia membuatku bahagia kemudian membuatku sedih dan kecewa setelahnya.

Hey, Sasuke! Apa kau begitu suka mempermainkanku seperti ini hah?

Kenapa kau begitu jahat?

Kau telah banyak membuatku menangis. Tak seperti Pain yang berpenampilan urakan dan ucapannya yang tajam, namun sekalipun ia tak pernah membuatku sedih apalagi sampai menangis. Lalu kau? Kau terlalu sering membuatku mengeluarkan air mata.

Aku juga manusia. Yang memiliki batas dalam hal kesabaran dan perasaan. Dulu memang aku masih dapat bertahan berada disisimu, namun sepertinya kini aku sudah tak bisa lagi.

Setelah mendengarkan ucapan Pain semalam, aku jadi sadar akan sesuatu. Sehingga kini aku telah mengambil sebuah keputusan penting dan berat di dalam hidupku. Aku harus berpisah dengannya. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik, bagiku, baginya, bagi Pain, dan bagi Sakura.

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan.

Maaf, Sasuke!

Aku sudah tak bisa lagi denganmu.

**KRIETT**

Sosok Pain terlihat dari balik pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Ia berjalan masuk, menghampiriku dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ekspresi wajahnya kali ini justru malah membuatku takut karena ia terlihat menakutkan. Kenapa aku bilang ia menakutkan? Tatapan matanya seakan menyimpan berjuta hal misterius yang tak bisa kuketahui.

"Hinata …" Ucapnya memanggil namaku.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan. Kuharap kau bisa tenang dalam menyingkapinya." Nada bicara Pain mulai terdengar serius.

"A-apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyaku lagi tak sabar.

Hening beberapa saat. Ia nampak menghela nafas berat kemudian berkata: "Sasuke…" Berhenti sejenak. "Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil semalam." Ujarnya lagi membuat jantungku seketika berhenti berdetak.

"Dan ia meninggal di tempat." Pain kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang semakin membuatku terhenyak. Sangat terkejut, seakan sebuah godam jatuh tepat menimpa kepalaku.

Aku salah dengar kan? Yang terakhir Pain ucapkan pasti salah kan? Sasuke kecelakaan, oke aku mendengar hal itu. Tapi ketika Pain mengatakan bahwa Sasuke meninggal, itu bohong kan? Itu hanya lelucon kan? Tidak mungkin Sasuke meninggal. Tidak mungkin … Tidak …

"Kau bercanda kan, Pain?" Ujarku sembari berusaha keras menampilkan senyum terpaksa, sedangkan air mataku telah menguar lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Pain menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia tak lagi berbicara apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukkannya. Erat. Ia memelukku sangat erat seakan meluapkan semua perasaannya melalui tindakan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Gumam Pain lirih. "Aku tak sedang bercanda. Semua yang kukatakan adalah kenyataan."

"Tidak … Tidak mungkin ….. Sasuke ….." Teriakku histeris seperti orang gila. Meronta tak karuan di dalam pelukkan Pain. Sedangkan ia masih bertahan memelukku tanpa berniat melepaskannya sedikitpun.

**POV End**

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sepulang dari acara pemakaman Sasuke, gadis bermata lavender itu tak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terus mengurung diri disana. Tanpa ingin makan, minum, bahkan berbicara pun tidak.

Meninggalnya Sasuke seakan menelan cahaya kehidupan yang Hinata miliki.

Perlahan ia mengambil ponsel yang berada disisi tempat tidurnya. Dahinya mengernyit mendapati puluhan panggilan tak terjawab yang semuanya berasal dari satu nama yaitu _Sasuke_—lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, lelaki yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya, lelaki yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia bahkan tak sempat menyentuh atau membuka ponselnya setelah kejadian semalam. Karena terlalu lelah menangis dan mendapatkan tekanan yang cukup keras, ia terlelap lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ketika terbangun, ia baru mengingat benda penting yang menjadi alat komunikasi tersebut.

**TUTT**

Ia menekan salah satu keypad ponselnya untuk mendengarkan sebuah pesan suara yang masuk.

"Hinata ... Aku mohon dengarkanlah aku! Semua yang kau lihat dan dengar tadi tak seperti yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Sakura memfitnahku. Itu adalah salah satu permainannya untuk menghancurkan hubungan kita."

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Sakura adalah gadis yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Aku mohon percayalah padaku, Hinata! Yang kucintai hanyalah kau. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau. Tak ada yang lain."

"Kau tahu kejutan apa yang ingin kuberikan padamu tadi? Aku ingin melamarmu, Hinata. Aku sudah membeli sebuah cincin indah yang akan terlihat cocok melingkar di jari manismu. Aku mencintaimu, bahkan melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Kumohon maafkanlah aku! Kuharap setelah mendengar pesan suaraku ini, kau tak menolak untuk bertemu denganku. Tunggulah aku, Hinata! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya secara langsung padamu. Aku mencintaimu selalu … Selamanya …"

**Tes **

**Tes**

**Tes**

Air mata Hinata semakin banyak mengalir. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu—menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal. Jantungnya terasa seperti terjepit sesuatu, sesak dan sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkanlah aku karena sempat meragukanmu, Sasuke." Gumam Hinata begitu lirih dan sendu. "Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun." Ia kembali menangis—mengeluarkan semua kesedihan serta penyesalan melalui tangisan memilukan yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Fyuhh ... Akhirnya beres juga nih ff dalam beberapa jam.**

**Tiba-tiba saja aku pengen bikin ff SasuHina yang angst ditambah mystery dikit.**

**Dan hasilnya ff inilah yang keluar sesuai mood dan ide yang ada di dalam kepalaku.**

**Gimana?**

**Membingungkan?**

**ATAU**

**Membosankankah?**

**BERIKAN REVIEWNYA YA! FOLL AND FAV. JUGA BOLEH ;-)**

**Thanks for reading minna-san ...**

**See you in the others fanfiction :-)**


End file.
